


Cherry

by AsunaRayne



Category: Orginal Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaRayne/pseuds/AsunaRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this the other day and a friend of mine helped me fine tune it. It's an orginal work and unlike my fanfictions I took time to write it and actually try and make it really good. Not saying I don't put effort in my fanfictions im just saying that I took way more time on this and tried to make it really good so if it's not to much trouble please comment or like it. Even if you don't like it comment and give me some tips please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry

I look out into the sea of faces, smiles pasted on most of them, as I pull the hat from my head to throw it. I can’t help but think back on the last year and how much I hated it. I never had the normal high school experience because I didn’t get the chance to stay in one school; I moved six times in three years, I didn’t make a single friend in this room, and now , while some people cry over leaving, I smile as my hat leaves my hand because this is the start to the life I want, the life I get to choose.  
Instead of walking around trying to find the schools hand me down poor kid hat, I leave it lay and head to the parking lot, I only care about one person in this backward hick town and thankfully she doesn't plan on staying here either. I met her about two months ago, she had been staying with a friend of my foster brothers while her car was being fixed, before I knew it we were spending every day together, not that we did much besides listen to music but doing just that made me feel less alone. That’s where we had connected, the music, everyone else around here only listened to old school country, but not her. She had dropped out of school a year before I had moved, so I only got to see her after and on the weekends, but all my free time was spent with her. No one or nothing seemed to matter when I was around her. She had this way of making all my problems melt away. To be honest I think she saved my life; before her I had nothing and no one, but she made me feel important and loved. She’d been the one to push me to finish school early, and with her help I had.  
My heart skips a beat as I see her leaning against my beaten up Jeep; her beauty still surprises me even though I see her every day. Her red nails blend in with the paint as she taps them on the hood, I get my breathing under control as I sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her thin waist. Once I release, she turns and our faces are so close I can feel the warm breath she lets out. I breath in slowly and smell the cherry lip balm she seems to always have on even though I've never once seen her applying it. Before I know it she's closing the gap, as her lips land on my forehead it takes everything I have not to move so that our lips touch. She pulls back and pats me on the shoulder, saying something my brain can't comprehend.  
"Wh..… What?” I finally get out.  
"I said, lets go get some lunch, kid, “she says again in her velvet-like voice. I don't know how she can make something normal sound so exciting. I unlock her door and watch her climb in before running around and slipping in behind the steering wheel.  
"Onward to Taco Bell. " I say knowing that's the only place she'll want to go.  
"Anyway, how's it feel to be free?” She asks,  
"It feels... it feels great." Is all I can think to say.  
"Yeah Yeah, but come on, being 17 and done with school has to feel better than just great,” “she says, not letting the conversation drop just because we have arrived at our destination.  
"When I dropped out it felt... freeing. Of course, my parents kicked me out, but once I started following the bands around, life just started to fall into place."  
"Well, now that I'm free,I can finally go with you."  
"Yeah, I know! I can't wait. You’re going to love living on the road,"  
I vaguely listen to her go on about the different jobs we will be doing as we finish our food and go back to my car. We head off of to the motel she's staying at and all conversation stops as she twists the knob that sets the music blaring. I glance over as I see her head start to move, and just as Maria Brink screams out the first line of the song, she's head banging. I have to look back to the road, but I can't help but sneak peeks as we travel down the road screaming at the top of our lungs.  
"I can't believe we are going to see her in a week!” I yell out over the music.  
"I know, it's going to be stellar!” “She yells back.  
We pull up to a red light and I look over at her as she continues to sing and bounces around, she's got the whole car bouncing and I can't help but notice the old couple beside is giving dirty looks.  
"Is it sick to say that I live to break your will," she sings, looking at me as she reaches to pull me into a hug.  
With one hand still on the wheel, I return the embrace. As the song ends, I look up into her eyes and can’t help but lean so our lips finally meet, and for the first time I taste the lip balm I've always smelled, and in this moment I feel as if I were in heaven. We break apart after what feels like hours but could have only been seconds, she's staring at me with that intense look she has and I’m unsure what to do or say. She’s never acted like anything more than a friend and here I am kissing her. My throat tightens as I wait for her to speak, I’m so nervous and my stomach is in knots but she leans in to place another soft kiss before pulling completely away. She opens her mouth to speak, and it's then that I notice the blinding light coming from behind her, as soon as I realize that it’s the headlights of a truck, it’s already too late. The last thing I see before my world explodes into darkness and pain is her cherry red smile.


End file.
